A device described in Patent Document 1 has been known as a steering lock device configured such that a mounted member such as a switch is fixed to a frame housing a cylinder lock and a lock body.
In this conventional example, as shown in FIG. 15, the frame of the steering lock device is provided with an opening part (mounting hole) that is cut from a front open end of the frame, and a key detection switch is mounted in this mounting hole.